


Driving Lessons

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Ben Marshall meets a young woman at school





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Ben Marshall shouldered his bag as he walked along the campus. He had just begun his college classes, and his newly acquired driver’s license gave him a newfound confidence. He was taking classes in English and he had Evie to thank for it. 

His thirst for poetry was always hampered by a feeling of insecurity. The summer he spent working for her gave him insight into a new world. As he had told his father, he understood the power of words. He firmly believed Evie helped him with that understanding. Of course driving her car illegally helped boost his confidence enough to pass his test.

He had reached the room he was looking for and walked in, with a few other students trailing him. “Come on in and take a seat.” The instructor called out. 

Ben made his way to an empty desk and set his bag on the floor. While other students also prepared for class, he pulled out his book and papers. When he sat straight up his elbow collided with a stack of books and sent them to the floor. 

“Shit, I’m sorry.” The girl beside him stared for a moment. Ben wondered if he‘d made her angry, but eventually she just smiled. 

“It’s alright, I should have put them on the other side.” Together, they gathered up the small stack from the floor.

Throughout the class Ben took notes and focused on the lesson. He was only taking a few classes and that would leave him with plenty of time on his hands. He had his job at the bookstore part time, but the last thing he wanted was to struggle making time for both work and classes. 

He had made the decision to go see Evie again as often as he could. He had enjoyed working for her and formed a close friendship, even as eccentric as she was. Given his mother’s devious behavior, he would gladly take Evie’s quirkiness over deception any day. At least she was honest with him. At least she saw him as a man of worth. He still had no idea how his own mother viewed him, but at the moment he didn’t care. 

As he stood, his desk mate loaded her books into an already stuffed book bag. “You sure do have a full term.” He joked. 

She let out a laugh. “Yes well I’ve always been very studious.” She shouldered her bag and held the books for her next class in her arms. “What’s your subject?” She asked as they exited the room. 

“English. You?”

“Chemistry and English.” She told him. 

“Interesting combination.” He said pausing outside the room. 

“Yes well, I would like to eventually become published, and I’d rather not use other writers. I’m a bit controlling when it comes to my work. What about you?” As she spoke she settled her books and bag in what looked like a common hold that she had mastered over the years.

“Poetry is my specialty and I’m also interested in becoming a published novelist.” 

She nodded and glanced at her watch. “I have to get to my next class. I’ll see you on Wednesday then?” She said. 

“Yes. I’m Ben Marshall by the way.” He said offering a hand. 

“Hermione Granger.” With a smile, and a handshake, she took off to her next class.

 

Evie opened the door and lit up like a Christmas tree. “Ben!” She engulfed him in a hug. “Come in, come in.” 

“How are you then Evie?” He followed her out to the gardens and poured tea. 

“Oh, I’m just fine. How are classes?” She asked, putting a fair amount of whiskey to her tea.

“Good, I only had one today, I have another Wednesday morning. Then both on Friday.” He said, shaking his head as she gulped her tea. 

“Just two?” She asked. 

“Yes, just two, so I can work at the bookstore.” He said. 

“Staying busy for a reason?” She said with her normal nosy expression. 

“Reason?” He asked. 

“Avoiding your mother perhaps?” Her expression went innocent but he knew better then to try and evade the topic. 

“I just don’t want to deal with her right now. She’s a liar and a hypocrite in the worst sense. I found out my father was the one who asked for a divorce.” He told her. With Evie he could let his frustrations out and she understood. Granted she lied and played tricks just as much as anyone else would, probably more so, but she wasn’t malicious and she was far from conniving the way his mother had been.

“Was he?” She leaned forward. “Must have been hard on him.” 

“Yes, but I think he’s relieved now. What makes me mad is that my mother tries to justify everything she’s done and I don’t like that. God told her to do this or that, well I don’t think God told her to be unfaithful to my father, or use me.” Evie nodded, seeing his anger. “She should be honest with herself and everyone else and just say that she was unhappy but she didn’t.” 

“As a woman who has been married a few times, I can say with expert knowledge that it’s not always easy.” She smiled at his expression. “That doesn’t mean I don’t agree with you.”

“You’ve heard how she is, I’ve told you.” He pointed out. “Hell, you even met her. She was horrible to you.”

“Yes, and as I said, I agree she should have been honest.” 

“She used me.” His sad voice was infectious. 

“Now Ben….”

“She did.” He had maintained his calm but his anger was evident. “She made me drive her to her boyfriend’s house, expecting me to sit in the car and wait while she carried on.”

“Listen, what’s done is done. You’re a man now and in charge of your own life. Don’t let your mother bring you down anymore.” He nodded and sipped his tea. “Now, are you classes going to be interesting do you think?”

“Maybe, I met a girl that seems really nice.” He said. 

“A girl now?” She smiled brightly. “What’s she like.” 

“She’s in one of my classes, and she’s taking quite a few subjects because her bag was stuffed and she held some in her hands as well.” 

“A student in the worst sense,” she laughed, “but she can’t be worse than Bryony.” 

Ben laughed. “Bryony wasn’t all that bad.” He said. 

“True, but she wasn’t all that good either. But seeing as how you each only wanted what you eventually got from each other, I suppose it doesn’t matter.” Ben shook his head and smiled. “Well it’s true.” 

“Yes, I know.” He said, thinking back to the Irish woman who had made a man out of him. She was lovely and didn’t make demands. He imagined if he had seen her more, she would have become a friend, but life didn’t turn out that way. He learned that the hard way. 

He left shortly after tea, he had homework to work on and work the next day. 

 

He had an early day at the bookstore on Saturday, but it was usually slow until about just before noon. He was on his knees unpacking a box and stocking new arrivals on a shelf when her heard a timid “Excuse me,” behind him. 

“Yes,” he smiled brightly, “hey.” 

“Oh hi Ron.” Hermione said brightly.

“Ben.” He corrected with a chuckle.

“That’s right, Ben.” She blushed brightly, looking aside for a moment, chastising herself for getting the name wrong. “You work here?” 

“Yeah. Were you looking for something?” He asked, standing. 

“Yes, I need a different book for a class, I got the wrong issue.” She said holding out a textbook. He took her paper and moved to the textbook aisle. He found the issue she needed and quickly exchanged it for her. 

“Anything else you need?” He asked. 

“No, but now that I have a contact at a bookstore, I know where to come.” She said with a smile. 

“You sure do.” He waved goodbye and she took off. He finished his shift and went home. He had just enough time to get dressed for the night out that was planned.


	2. Two

  
Author's notes: Ben's flat  


* * *

He met up with his friends who already had a spot and a drink waiting for him. The best place to watch all the action was from the bar on the upper level. He enjoyed the music, and loved to watch dancing even if he wasn’t much of a mover himself. 

His friends had acquired partners, as they always did. They were always on the lookout to score, but Ben was more reserved when it came to women. Even his time with Bryony had been at her urging. He gave his glass back to the bartender and leaned on the rail, watching the floor. 

There was a woman dancing near the edge with a group of friends. She was sexy with a flirty little skirt and sequined halter top that showed a very nice figure. When she spun around Ben’s eyes bulged out. It was Hermione. The girl from his class. 

She was dancing to the rhythm of the song, teaching her friends how to move. She looked different then when he last saw her. Her hair was sleek and had streaks of blonde, or maybe that was the lighting. She had makeup on though, he could make that out from where he was. Her outfit was typical club gear, but she wore it with confidence. 

She began looking about when one of her friends signaled that she wanted a drink, even Ben knew the club sign language one had to use to communicate over the loud music. She led her two friends off the dance floor and to the stairs. They were coming his way. Instinctively he glanced down and straightened his clothes, then fingered his hair, although it always fell where it fell anyway. 

He kept his eyes on hers as she moved with two friends trailing her to the bar. His eyes met her and her face lit up. “Ben!” She ran forward and he was engulfed in a hug that he willingly accepted. “What a surprise to see you here.” She leaned in close so he could hear her over the music. 

“Surprise to see you too.’ He said. “My friends invited me.’ He said gesturing off to a group of them as they danced. 

“These are my friends.” She rested a hand on the shoulder of a girl with silver blonde hair. “This is Luna.” she gestured to the redhead. “This is Ginny. I met both of them at boarding school.”

“He looks like Ron.” The redhead said smiling, obviously stunned.

“I told you.” Hermione said with a grin.

“Is that good or bad?” Ben asked, a little nervous, but now knowing that she had called him Ron at the bookstore because he resembled someone she knew, not because she forgot him.

“Ron is my brother.” Ginny answered.

“That doesn’t answer the question.” He said, earning giggles from all three. 

“My brother is a good guy, they all are.” She spoke with pride. 

“You have more than one brother then?” He asked. 

“I have six, I’m the only girl.” She still beamed, but he could see the result of her family life. She was in slim fitting trousers instead of a skirt, and from her stance and the firmness of her bare arms, she was most likely athletic. He had a feeling that it wouldn’t be easy to take advantage of her, not because of her many brothers but because she didn’t seem the kind of girl to put up with crap.

“I imagine that any man who wants to date you has to go through all those brothers.” Ben teased, but she simply smiled. 

“Actually I date my brother’s best mate, he’s trusted by the family and was practically a part of it before we dated.” She said. Her grin was infectious and he smiled along with her. 

A slow song hit the speakers and couples began to move. “Would you like to dance?” He asked Hermione, before he lost his bravado.

“Yes. I’ll catch you two later.” They waved her off and she followed Ben to the dance floor, slipping into his arms. “I’m glad I ran into you. It was getting boring dancing with friends, even as much as I love those girls.”

“I can understand that.” He chuckled. 

“Actually, I’m not much of the club type. They had to drag me out today.” She said to him. “Well, I’m glad I ran into you.”

“Why?” 

“I just thought I found someone to escape with.”

“Escape?” 

“You know someone who wouldn’t bug me about finding a man.” She rolled her eyes. “They think I need someone and I get tired of hearing it.”

“I live in a small flat above my father’s garage, do you want to go there for a bit, then you can call a cab home if you want?” He asked. 

“I would love it.” She said, grateful to get out of the club. She winked at the girls who all smiled at her. Going home with a man was good enough for them. They would bother her with details later, but she didn’t care about that at the moment. 

Ben got them to his flat quickly since the roads were somewhat empty. He looked to his father’s house and saw all the lights off, showing that he was asleep. 

Hermione looked around at the small room. “This is brilliant, just the right size for a bachelor in school.” She said. “Does your father ask for rents?” She said sitting on his bed.

“No,” he sat beside her, “I think he understands my need for space, although I think he’s going to ask me to move back in the house eventually.”

“Something bad happen?” She asked.

“The situation with my mother wasn’t a great time. I think he wants me to know he’s here for me now.” Ben told her. 

“Sounds like a good man.” She told him. 

“He is.” Ben told her and watched as she lounged on his bed.

She stared at him for a long time then crooked her finger at him. When he slid closer, she reached up and grabbed his shirt in a fist, bringing his lips crashing down to hers.

Ben parted his lips at her aggressive kiss and gave back just what she was giving. He shifted his body stretching out over her and thrusting into her lips with his tongue. 

Hermione lifted a leg and hooked it over his hip. His hand found its way under the skirt and up to her ass, giving her a squeeze. She pulled on his shirt until he got the message. Rising on his knees he yanked it off, then began pulling on her clothes. The halter top and skirt vanished in no time and Ben let nature take over. 

Bryony controlled him last time, but then again he hadn’t known what to do last time, so he let her have control, showing him what he needed to know. This time was different, this time he was the one in charge. He loosened his belt and kicked off his shoes, looking down at the naked girl on his bed. When he was as naked as she was he parted her legs wide and looked at her. He hadn’t had a long enough look at Bryony and Hermione was going to make up for it. 

“Open your lips.” He told her in a husky voice.

“Open my…..” She looked confused. He balanced his weight on his hands, looking down at her. 

“Spread your lips apart so I can see you.” He elaborated and delighted in her blush.

He moved back to where he was and looked at her delicate hands spreading herself open for him. He took in the pink lips and they slick inner folds. She smelled like nothing Ben could describe, but it called to him. It boiled his own blood. 

He reached out a finger and ran the tip gently along the open slit, feeling the wetness and probing the shallow depths just a little. He rose up and planted a fist near her head, staring down at her as he slid his finger inside her. She was hot to the touch and hugged his digit.

“You are soaked.” He told her. “Were you this randy walking into that club?” 

“No.” She said, releasing her lips and clutching the blanket at her sides.

Bed dropped his gaze. “Your nipples are hard too.” He said, getting harder at her expression as he added another finger. “Do they hurt?” He had no idea where this debauched talk was coming from, but as long as she responded to it, he would keep talking. 

“A little.” She said averting her eyes.

“Look at me.” He said firmly, still sliding his fingers in and out. She brought her eyes to his. “Do they hurt?” He asked slowly. 

“Yes.” She breathed out. He dropped down and took a hard pebble in his mouth. Hermione gasped out and arched her back, offering him more. He felt her grow even wetter. 

He moved to the other nipple, giving it the same attention, continuing to thrust in and out of her pussy. He lifted his head and looked down at her again. “Open your legs wider.” He told her and she obliged. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. Her aroma was so strong it was making him leak and she was coating his fingers in her own natural lubricant. Removing his fingers he took his cock in hand and guided himself inside her, sinking slowly until he was balls deep. 

She gasped out and wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting her hips upward. Ben slipped his arm around her waist and flipped them both. When he was flat on his back, he eased her up and helped her get a good mount. She moved in a slow rhythm, finding what depth and position pleased her the most. Ben watched her throw her head back and rock her body over his. Nothing was sexier that a woman in mid-ride. 

“Oh Ron…..” She breathed. 

“WHAT?!” He shouted. 

Hermione’s eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. “What…..” She stared down at him. He sat up, and gripped her shoulders in a fierce hold.

“You just called me Ron.” He ground out with clenched teeth. 

“I’m sorry….I….” She was silenced as he rose flipped them over again, forcing her down into the mattress and driving his length inside her hard.

“Do you fuck him?” He asked, pinning her wrists above her head. 

“No.” She cried out as he fucked her deep and hard, giving her stabbing thrusts.

“You want to though, don’t you?” He didn’t move faster, just thrust hard, watching her body move under him. “Don’t you?!” He shouted when she stayed silent.

“Yes.” She said, closing her eyes.

“Look at me.” He said against her lips. When he had her attention he spoke again, his hips still thrusting into her. “Why won’t you fuck him?”

“He has girlfriend.” She answered. He gave her a hard thrust and listened to her groan out. She liked it. She needed a good hard fucking.

“Would he fuck you like this?” He gave her another hard thrust and she let out another gasp.

“No.” She said. “He’d think he was hurting me.”

He gave her another hard thrust, reaching down and hooking her knees over his elbows, he thrust deeper and she let out a shriek. “I’m not hurting you though, am I?” He thrust again and she gripped his arms with her hands, holding tightly.

“No.” She let out a long groan as he thrust deep then shifted his pelvis from side to side, while still deep inside her. 

“I’m not Ron, am I?” He asked, this time rocking his body up and down, but still not withdrawing an inch.

“No.” She answered, squeezing his arms as he rolled his hips up and down, side to side, remaining deeply sheathed. She was much tighter then Bryony and felt much better. 

“Who am I?” He asked, leaning down and speaking so she could feel his lips move against hers. 

“Ben!” She cried out and he slid all the way out and plunged back inside. 

“Again.” He ordered as he pulled out and plunged back in hard. 

“Ben!” She cried. He dropped her legs and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his. 

“Wrap your legs around me.” She complied and he buried his face in her neck. “Arms too.” She hugged him tightly as he proceeded to fuck her hard and fast. “Who am I?” He asked, breathing out against her lips. 

“Ben….” She called out as the ride picked up speed. She panted out and humped the body between her legs. 

“Again!” He yelled, as she began to move faster and faster with him. He felt a new heat over his cock and he wanted to hear her scream.

“Ben…..Ben……” She cried, and began crying out incoherent words. 

“Are you going to cum?’ He asked, giving her neck a bite.

“Yes……” She tightened her hold on his shoulders and whimpered. Just as she started losing it he whispered in her ear.

“Who am I Hermione?” He asked. 

“BEN…..BEN……BEN…..BEN….BEN…..” She cried out and she squeezed him with every limb, and hugged him with her pussy, bathing him in a new fluid. 

He let his body take over and rode her like an animal, as he too unleashed pent up lust into her body. He arched his whole body and threw his head back, the veins in his neck strained out. He let his body fall on top of her, and panted out into her neck. 

Hermione stared at the ceiling, her whole body still submerged in the bliss of post orgasm magic. Ben lifted his head but not his body. She was still trapped under him, although she really didn’t mind. 

“Ron is that girl’s brother.’ He said, remembering the name from earlier. 

“Yes.” She said. 

“Who’s his girlfriend?” Ben asked. 

“A girl we go to school with. Her name is Pansy.” Hermione answered then fell silent. 

“What’s my name Hermione?” He asked gently.

“Ben.” She whispered, as he lowered his lips for a kiss. 

 

A/N: Dont forget to review


End file.
